


if you love me let me go

by pseudocordelia



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudocordelia/pseuds/pseudocordelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin wants to go home, except he can't decide whether his home is Nohr or Ylisse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. we're not indestructable

**Author's Note:**

> rating may change i guess. i also might add leokumi because i mean, who else is there for him to be gay with and odin andnjiles are gay together? i dont plan on polyamory sorry
> 
> also odin is hard as fuck to write
> 
> i plan on updating this at least once a week.
> 
> please leave criticism!

Odin loved Niles, and Niles loved Odin - yet it was all behind closed doors. They worried of their lord be either disgusted, or left out of their relationship. 

During the war, they slept in the same chamber, considering they both worked for Leo. This was a perfect excuse as to why they were spending the night together.

They would secretly huddle together, sharing each other's warmth in the afterbliss of orgasms. Niles would whisper how much he loved Odin. "I love you so much - I'm never going to let you go."

When this happened, Odin didn't know what to do. It wasn't because he was embarasssed.

It was because he knew one day, he'd have to go. Even if Niles went with him, Leo would be all alone. Leo couldn't come with them anyway, considering he was a prince. Odin decided he'd worry about it when the war ended.

Then the war ended, and he had no idea what to do. How ironic.

The night after Anankos was slayed, Odin timidly knocked on Inig- no, Laslow's door. "Come in, darling."

Odin does. "I, Odin Dark -" he begins, with his hand over his face, emphasizing his own name, "have came to query you as to when we shalt return to our past homeland!"

Laslow's sitting down, writing a letter with a lot of smudged ink. "Go ask Selena," he sighs. All three of them knew this question needed to be asked; they just didn't want to answer it.

"Lord Leo said he wouldn't mind if I disappeared, as long as I kept my sacred title!"

"I told you to go talk to Selena," yet another sigh falls from his mouth.

"The chosen hero refuses!" Odin yells, not like he's not always yelling. 

"At least talk normally then," Laslow gets out of his seat, and puts his pen back in the ink pot. "Care for some tea?"

"Fine," Odin mumbles under his breath.

So they sat down at a table, and drank tea. Laslow is always trying to pick up girls with the offer of "tea", but it turns out he loves green tea.

"I spoke to Lord Xander about it in the war. He said he'd be fine with me disappearing - but he's already lost two retainers." Laslow solemnly stares down at the hot liquid, "I don't know what to do."

"Me neither," Odin mumbles, looking away. It's hard to stay confident for him when he isn't in character - and this is such a serious matter. "Lord Leo said he'd be fine with it, but there's someone else..." Odin's blushing, and it's obvious.

"Who's the lovely lady?" Laslow's smirking, now looking at Odin despite him staring out the window. 

"M-my dearest companion is not a lady!" he stands up and puts his hand on the table, making a bang.

It's the middle of the night, and Laslow wouldn't be surprised about Xander telling him about noise complaints. 

Laslow turns his head. "It's Niles, then."

This makes Odin even more embarassed.

"It's so obvious you're holding hands with him under the table," Laslow's still smirking, "and the way you look at him, and the way you swoop in to protect him from sword fighters, and the way you-" 

"I, Odin Dark, demand your silence!" Odin screeches. "Is it really that obvious?"

Laslow nods. 

"It's just, I don't want to leave him, but if he does come back with me, Leo will be all alone. And if I stay, I won't ever see Mother, Father, Lucina, Noire and everyone else again." He's frowning.

"I'm going back," Laslow replies. "Anyway, you've got plenty of time to think. I won't leave without you. I'd like to see Lord Xander's coronation and wedding."

Odin nods, and they talk idly for a bit until they finish their tea.

Odin goes down the hallway to his personal chambers, and Niles is sitting down reading a book. "Ah, you're home," he sets it down, and has a huge smile. He opens up his arms, welcoming Odin. Obviously the mage comes into his lover's embrace. 

Niles kisses his forehead. "Where were you, darling?" 

"I was talking to Laslow," Odin smiles up at the former outlaw. He'll try and make the most with the time he has left, at least.

"Oh my, are you cheating on me?" Niles' voice is exaggerated and he puts his hand to his chest, dramatically, "ah, my heart's been broken."

Odin laughs. This is good enough for now.


	2. which packet of crackers to pick?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niles' doesn't want to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ratimg changed for smut

It's the middle of the night, and Leo  
summons Niles and Odin to his personal chambers. They put their clothes on - for Niles, his adventurer outfit and Odin, a button up and drawstring pants. It's extremely hard to put on his ridiculous sorceror clothes.  
They left immediately. Their room is right next to their lord's anyway, so it was a short trip.

"You two are the first I have told about this, but Prince Takumi and I got engaged." He held up his hand to shine the band on his finger. "We were just stargazing, and he asked. I intend to make this wedding very public, to strengthen our relationships with his country. You shall accompany me to Hoshido." Leon lets it all out, and very professionally too. He always seems to skip the small talk. 

Odin thinks two boyfriends (Takumi didn't skip right to engagement, right?) stargazing sounded cute. Maybe he'll try that with Niles sometime - but they'll have to try and not get caught by whoever's patrolling the castle.

They both nod, and are sent back next door. That was quick, pretty useless, and Niles mumbles, "he literally could've done that anytime."

Odin agrees, and then suggests, "tomorrow's dawn, shall us destined pair depart into the nearest settlement and buy our lord a gift?" 

Niles smirks. "Is this a date?" It's obvious he's trying to embarass Odin, yet he shall not fall for such low tricks! 

The sorceror put his hand over his face. "If you desire it, my love!" 

For once, it's Niles who flinches. "You've never called me that," he licks his lips, and puts his hand on the wall next to Odin, trapping him. "Ha, are _you_ trying to embarass _me_ for once? Cute."

"N-Niles! It's almost dawn, are you sure about this?" Odin stutters,but he's not saying no. Niles nodded, and kissed his lover for a bit before getting down on his knees, "the only thing that matters is if you're sure about this." Niles looked up at Odin, his eye filled with lust. Odin simply nods, and Niles undoes his draw string, taking his manhood out.

He cupped Odin's balls and licks the underside - before putting his mouth on the tip and slowly pushing his mouth forward. Odin bucked forwards, fucking Niles' mouth. 

Niles doesn't gag - he's too used to this. Back and forth it goes, in and out of his throat, until he tastes the all too familiar liquid.

He swallows, and Odin pulled out, and there's a bit of cum on Niles' chin. He puts the white substance on his fingers and licks it up like it's ordinary to do such a thing. 

"You wanna top or not?" Niles asked after he'd got it all off his fingers. Odin shaked his head. 

"Then get on the bed." Odin obeys, of course. There are two beds in the room, but thanks to nightmares, Niles had been sleeping with his fellow retainer for a while. 

He laid down and opened his legs. They've done this heaps of times before, but Odin can't help but blush with Niles staring at his place.

Niles was standing in front of the bed. It was still a bit loose from last time, so Niles sticks one - then two fingers in.

"Hurry up..." Odin groaned, his fingers in his mouth as he tried to suppress his moans.

"Hurry up and do what?" Niles smirked.

"Hurry up and put it in, you wretched fool! How dare you question Odin Da-agh!"

He does, putting it all in at once - while laughing at Odin. He said some ridiculous things during sex, and it was fun shutting him up. 

The process is repeated - in and out. Niles had already memorised where Odin's prostate was, and many other things. He wanted to know everything about Odin.

"Odin, you're cute," Niles whispered. "You're the only man who can be funny and sexy at the same time."

"Sh-shut up and go faster..." his eyes look at Niles with a deep haze. He's lost in pleasure.

Niles does, slamming his length all the way in, then all the way out. Odin cums, and Niles soon after, covering each other's stomach.

"Want another round?"

-

That dawn, the two go out to town to get the gift they had planned. But they stopped at the public bath first. 

"How about a tome?" Niles yawned, soaking in the water on the opposite side of Odin. It was early in the morning, considering they stayed up most of the night doing unspeakable things - so it was just the two of them. Odin was distracted from looking at Nile's beautiful brown skin, that he flinched when the silence was broken.

"The rarest of all Tomes - Ragnaparadox!" Odin declares.

"Did you just make that up?" Niles is used to Odin being Odin.

"Indeed! I, of course, shall came up with the name for any of our Lord's weapons!" the bath owner tells them to shut up, and Odin really needs to stop yelling in public.

"You didn't name Brynhildr." Niles corrected. 

"Th-that doesn't count!" Odin points a finger at him, objecting the statement. Niles smiled.

"Let's get him some scented candles and a tome with a magnificent name by you. Agree?" 

"Agreed."

The market isn't open yet, so the two stayed in the baths until the owner kicked them out for Odin yelling too much.

-  
"Odin, wanna give the candles names?" Niles holds a bag with two purple candles inside. 

"Flaming vertical and Fire Column!" Odin declares. They were just fancy names for what candles did. Niles smiled again.

He loved him, and he didn't know what he'd do if Odin left him.

His mother and father left him - but would Odin? They'd either get married and watch each other die, or leave each other before they can suffer one other's deaths. Niles didn't know which was worse.

-  
"Niles?" Odin sneaks his hand into the archer's. They never held hands in public. "One day, I might have to leave."

"Really?" Niles won't accept that it's true. He just fakes a smile. "I'm never going to let you go, darling."

"I'll talk to you about it later," Odin sighs. He can't find the right time to say it.

-  
The day comes for Leo's wedding, and so later never came.


	3. got a secret, can you keep it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a coronation; a wedding, and a proposal.

Odin and Niles would follow Lord Leo to the end of the Earth; but Xander (and Charlotte)'s coronation was byfar the most boring royal event in the history of Nohr. 

So of course, they left. 

Even if an assassination attempt were to happen, Camilla was at the entrance of the throne room with Bölverk at her feet, and Charlotte could kill a man with just a look in the eyes.

Even if it was a public event, people from the slums were mostly there for food - and Xander was willing to take the risk of crime to gain his people's trust or something.

Everything would be fine, right? Odin and Niles headed to the castle gardens. Krakenburg was full of twists and turns and empty rooms - the two only knew how to get to Leo's room, their own, the dining hall, and of course, where they were now.

Instead of like the rest of the castle's boring, dull, grey-brick hallways, the garden was full of colour and greenery.

Niles places a flowercrown on Odin's head. "You might not be Xander, or actually royalty - but you are my prince." 

Odin flinches; because he is an actual prince. "You are higher than royalty in my heart, dear!" he yells, thinking of whether or not to tell him. "But, Niles..."

Niles cocks his head. "Yes, Odin?"

"Would you believe me if in my homeland, I was a prince?" 

"If you were a prince, I'd be able to find a lot of records on you. I found none on you, Laslow, or Selena," Niles sighs, "But, Odin, I trust you." 

"It'd be hard to find records if I haven't existed here for too long, and if I used a fake name and appearance." Odin sighs. He just blurted it out without a second thought. 

"What?" Niles' eye widened, and he stared at Odin in disbelief.

"Um... Ps-psyche!" Odin lies, his voice shaking."You fell right for my trap, y-you absolute fool!" 

"Odin..." Niles sounds concerned. "You can tell me anything, when you feel like it. But I'm _never_ going to let you go."

Odin wasn't sure if the way he emphasized never was creepy or kind.

-  
Leo and Takumi's wedding came, and considering they would follow him to the end of the Earth, of course Odin and Niles were there.

The pair of princes shared their vows infront of the statue of Takumi's late mother, and gave each other an innocent peck.

 

"I'm happy Lord Leo's happy..." Niles blissfully sighed.

"Lord Leo deserves a powerful union of love!" Odin declares, standing next to Niles in Hoshidan Capital's plaza - drinking "sa-kay". Niles smiles at him.

"Shall we give our dear lord his gifts?" The former outlaw asked.

"Indeed! On this fateful day, Prince Leo of Nohr deserves all the gifts in this world!" Odin does a pose, and the two go to Lord Leo, who was alongside Lady Camilla.

 

"And if he ever break yours heart, you can send me over, darling~!" Camilla affectionately whispers in Leo's ear. "Oh?" she notices his retainers' presence, and leaves.

Odin thought Camilla was terrifying. "Lord Leo!" he yells, holding out his hand. "We have generously brought you gifts to celebrate this glorious occasion!"

"Thank you," Leon simply replies, "I don't think I would be where we are today without you two."

"You're too kind, Milord." Niles says, handing him a small bag. 

Firstly, Leo takes out the large tome. "I dub this, Ragnaparadox!" Odin yells.

"It's actually an Excalibur," Niles corrects. 

"Thank you. And this..." he withdraws the candles, after putting the tome with rest of the gifts. There seems to be a lot, considering both grooms were royalty.

"Ah, Candles." Leo smiles. "Thank you for protecting me, and giving me these - and most of all, supporting me.

"Anything for you, milord." They say in sync - and then giggle.

They all giggle. 

Odin loves Niles, Niles loves Odin - and they both love Lord Leo, but in a different way.

Odin loved this moment - so he promises himself to tell at least one of them by the end of the day.  
-

That night, the two decide to go stargazing in the Hoshidan royal garden. Leo and Takumi were to share a room in Shirasagi castle, so of course, Niles and Odin had to stay too.

"The pink flower trees in this foreign land are quite a sight!"

"Sakura. But Odin, you're a better sight." Niles says teasingly, and laughs at Odin's blush.

"Anyway, my dearest Niles!" he changes the subject, because his boyfriend was lovely, but awfully embarassing. "I have came here to make a proposal! Not a marriage one, but - will you come with me to my homeland!?" It feels good to get that off his chest.

"Sure," Niles yawns, and that's it.

"Th-that's all!?" It takes a lot to shock Odin dark.

"I already told you, I'm _never_ going to let you go."

Odin decided the way he emphasized it was kind. 

Out of the blue, Niles grabs Odin's hand, and holds it up to the sky and points.

"This star, is Benetnasch. Or Etsa Ursae Major. Can you see it from your homeland?" Niles asks.

"I don't know," Odin sighs. What kind of question was that?

"Well, this is Alioth." He moves Odin's hand again. "And now, Dubhe. These stars make up the Big Dipper, but no constellation is as beautiful as you."

"Odin dark demands your silence!" Maybe he yelled that a bit too loud, because he can notice one of the castle windows being illuminated by a candle.

"Hmm..." Niles smirks. "You've got a mouth. You could use it to shut me up."

"Challenge accepted!" Odin puts his hands over Nile's body, hovering above him - and puts their lips together. Their tongues dance and they have their eyes shut - so they don't notice the approaching candle light.

"What are you doing?" Lord Leo asks, staring down at them. 

They can't tell if that look is disgust or curiousity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suspence :3c  
> would love some criticism


	4. coal to diamond; sold to fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niles had faith in Leo. Leo just wants Takumi to have a good night's sleep.

They ended up in Prince Takumi's personal quarters - where Lord Leo was staying. Hoshido's youngest prince was fast asleep in bed, his hair in an absolute mess. 

"Lord Leo, we can explain!" Odin screeches, sitting down while Niles leaned against the wall.

"Then do such," Leo sighs, on the edge of his bed, "and don't dare wake him."

The mage is quiet for a few seconds, and looks at Niles - despite the fact that Leo seemed angered, the former outlaw was smiling. 

"Er..." Odin puts his hand over his face, using his signature pose to hide his embarassment. "My only weakness... love," he whispers.

"How long has _this_ been going on?" 

Odin looks at Niles again, not wanting to answer this one.

"We started sleeping together during the war, to cope with the stress," Niles smirks at Odin's blush. "Then, I think we just gradually ended up having _this_ , as you call it, happen. We didn't tell you, worrying it would hurt you - you had enough going on in the war."

Leo nods.

"I guess we just never ended up talking you about it," Niles kneels, to which Leo cocks his head. Odin seemed confused too. "My apologies!" Niles then concludes, accidentally raising his voice. Takumi groans, and turns his head. 

"Hmm..." Leo looks down at his newlywed. "Thank you for telling me. I'm sorry for looking at you like that. Dismissed."

His glare must've been a mix of curiousity and disgust. The two retainers leave, making the long trip to their guest room - that was in another wing of the castle.

"I'm glad we've got that over and down with." Odin lets out a sigh of relief.

"I had faith in Lord Leo." Niles grabs his lover's hand.

In one day; Odin had got two of his biggest problems down. He'd asked, and Niles accepted his offer, and Leo accepted his relationship.  
Now he'd just have to find out if Niles would still accept if he found out Odin's homeland was in another world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not sure if my leo is in character enough. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	5. it's okay,  it's okay, it's okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> take a moment to think of just / flexibility, love and trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's smut in this chapter :3c  
> and a few references to the odin/leo a-c support

Niles was all alone once Odin left him, and Leo was always with Takumi since the dark mage had disappeared. 

The ex-outlaw stood in an empty throne room, late at night. He couldn't sleep without _him_ in his arms - so he reminisced about when they met. 

It felt as if it was happening again. King Garon sat on his throne, and a blond dark mage stood infront of him - who was now apparently Leo - no, Lord Leo's retainer.

He introduced himself as Odin Dark, breaker of hearts and slayer of dragons. The memory felt almost like a dream.

Leo complained the following night about his father shoving this stranger into his possession. 

Niles suggested for him to just send this strange mage - at the time he couldn't remember Odin's name - on missions with no way of being completed, so he did.

So Leo and Niles made things up, hoping he'd never return.

"A lodestone imbued with the essence of darkness." Niles suggested.

The mage came back with a lodestone imbued with the essence of darkness. 

"How about defeating the spirits that sleep in the forlorn forest?" Niles nodded and giggled. 

The mage - no, Odin, Niles remembered - came back with the spirits in a jar.

Niles could feel the tears running down his cheek, as he stared at the Nohrian throne.

"Niles!" He heard his own voice. It felt so far, but it felt very close too. 

"Niles!" The ex-outlaw's good eye snapped open, seeing the supposedly missing blond on top of him.

"Odin, I love having you on top of me screaming my name," Niles laughs through his tears, "but-"

"Niles, this is no time for your perverted jokes," Odin's not blushing like usual, he seemed... concerned? "this is the first nightmare you've had since Scarlet died." Odin was breaking character. Niles loved seeing him doing that from embarassment, and he loved seeing people in pain - but seeing Odin in pain just made him feel something he wasn't too familiar with.

"I dreamt that you were gone, and Leo was ignoring me for Takumi." Niles sighed. "It was painful, but not pleasurable."

"I'm here," Odin whispers into Niles'  
ear, embracing his fellow retainer, "I'm here, I'm here."

Niles stops crying. "Tell me about your homeland," he asks, wanting something to distract him from that awful dream.

"I come from the faraway land of Ylisse!" Odin declares, trying to have a good mood so Niles can have a good mood. "My faithful birth was in this country's capital, Ylisstol!"

Niles nods.

"My mother was a sage, and my father was a monk." Odin continues, "my mother had two siblings, an elder sister who died before I was born, and an elder brother who had two daughters. Lucina, my elder cousin - and Cynthia, my younger cousin."

"It's nice you have family that you remember." Niles sighed, beginning to stroke Odin's hair. 

"My family is your family, dear!" The blond quickly exclaimed, trying to stop his fellow retainer's sorrow. "And my father was abandoned by his parents. Just like you... I think that's what makes him such a good father." 

Niles was touched by that. He'd never met someone who was abandoned like him - other than Jakob, and Jakob was an asshole. "Are you saying I'd make a good father?" Niles seemed confused. He'd never thought of parenthood.

"If you'd want to be one!" Odin declared, smiling. Even if it was thanks to a nightmare, having pillowtalk with Niles was fun. "But what would we name them? I like the name Ophelia for a girl. Morgan for a boy." 

"Nina..." Niles said, not considering one for a boy. He would want a daughter, so he could braid her hair and make her be beautiful. "Ophelia is a really nice name, though. It sounds like something you'd name a tome."

Odin laughed. "I think it's just a pretty name, for a pretty girl. A maiden who possesses my darkness!" Niles then laughed at that.

He loved Odin, and how adorable his imagination was. "So you'd want a girl, too?" He smiled at Odin.

"Indeed!" Odin smiled back. "Oh, and mentioning tomes. When I lived in Ylisse, I bared the sword! I fought like one of those Hoshidan samurai, with not much armor but a lot of speed. We called it a myrmidon."

"Ah," Niles had just had a big curiousity of his sated. "I always wondered why a mage would have such big muscles." He almost sounded lustful, and just stared at Odin's toned arms. 

Odin blushed. "Uhh... Ylisse had two neighbours," he started, changing the subject. "Regna Ferox and Plegia. Inigo's father was from Pl-"

"Inigo?" Niles looked confused; and Odin realised he had slipped his tongue.

"Even I, Odin Dark, can make a slip of the tongue!" he screeched, "in my homeland, Laslow goes by his true name, Inigo!" Odin was just trying to sound cool, and sound like Odin Dark, but he made more questions than answers. Yet another one of Niles' questions he didn't dare to ask was answered; this must be why Odin and Laslow arrived in Nohr at the same time. 

"What do you mean, true name?" Niles screwed up his nose, and cocked his head to the side. "Is this what you meant by 'fake name' before?"

"Y-yeah," Odin sighed. Niles knew how to get the truth out of his lover. 

"Then what's your real name?" Niles smirked. He loved knowing secrets. 

"M-my true name is Owain! A hero among many heroes," Odin - or Owain - stuttered, "a warrior sent by the silent dragon, to protect this world!" 

"Did you make up that last part?" Niles usually wouldn't believe Odin's blabber, but considering he had slayed the silent dragon, this one was slightly believable.

"No," Odin might've accidentally let out a secret or two, but that did make it easier to tell Niles.

"Owain, Owain," Niles repeated the name to himself. "I guess I've got another name to moan, right?"

 

"Niles!" The dark mage scolded, looking away to hide his blush. "You can call me Owain, I guess, but please don't do it around other people."

"I won't, my dear _Owain_ ," Niles smirked, rolling over to flip the tables and be on top of Owain, and smothering him in kisses.

"Thank you, my dear _Niles_." Odin was terrible at flirting, but saying Niles' name affectionately was easy - and it was easy to notice the bulge in Niles' pants. "Oh, are you going to punish me now for lying to you all these years?" 

"Maybe..." Niles laughed, giving Odin another kiss while lifting up his boyfriend's shirt. He then went down and kissed his stomach, looking up expecting Odin to take a hint. He knew what to do, raising his arms.

Niles quickly took off Odi- no, Owain's nightshirt, and then did the same with his own. 

"Hey...?" Niles had an idea. He didn't have ropes in this room, but he thought this would be easier. Someone wouldn't get ropeburned.

Odin raised a brow. "Yes?" It wasn't very often Niles interrupted love-making.

"Can I tye you up with your shirt, Owain?" Niles teased.

"C-Can _I_ tye you up this time?" Odin shyed away. 

"I don't see why not." He passed the shirt, and put his back towards him. Odin got stood up. 

"Get against the bedframe." Odin commanded, and Niles nodded and did as he was told. The sorceror tied him against the wall.

"Good boy," it was Odin's turn to do the teasing; Niles had done enough to deserve some payback.

He got back onto the bed, and lifted Niles' legs onto his lap, spreading them, and putting a finger in and started spreading something else. 

Niles didn't even blush, he just stared lustfully at his lover, and let out some groans. Odin put another in, and he thought it was loose enough. 

"Can I...?" Odin asked, still blushing. Niles nodded, so he did.

He pried at the entrance, prodding a bit before thrusting inside. Niles' groans, turned into moans. 

" _Move,_ " Niles demanded, one word being enough for Odin to obey. 

He thrusted out, and then in - moving slowly, and doing his best to pleasure Niles. From the noises the former outlaw was making, Odin guessed he was doing fine.

The sorceror leaned in, gently kissing his boyfriend, but that was hard to do considering how rough Niles was. Their lips ended up smashing together, the two moaning into each other's mouth. Odin started going faster, until Niles broke the kiss and bit down onto Odin's shoulder - to which he flinched, not only because of that, but also from bodily fluids suddenly splashing onto his stomach. He was so invested into the kiss he didn't notice how close Niles was getting.

He moved a bit faster, to get the job done - releasing inside Niles, then slowly pulling out.

Wordlessly, he removed Niles' restrains. He looked at his lover's wrists to make sure they weren't hurt - and luckily, they weren't.

"Good night," he mumbled.

"Good night," Niles mumbled back.


	6. morning rays, hairspray queens. the power is yet unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something's different this morning

It's not the first time Odin has waked up in Niles' arms; but something's a little bit different this time.

-  
The first time he woke up in Niles' arms, he was absolutely disgusted with himself.

The night before that, he was drunken on sadness. Him and Laslow were worried as to where Selena was, as she, Beruka and Camilla had gone missing. 

And he missed home. He had gotten to use to it, considering he's been in Nohr for at least a few years; but when Selena was missing, he felt as if all of Ylisse was gone.

It was hard being so far away from home; it was hard not knowing where Selena was, and it was hard to hide his melancholy from Niles.

"Odin," Niles stands up, and sits on his fellow retainer's bed. He opened his arms, offering himself to the sorceror.

Odin seemed confused at first. He was probably honoured to have Niles, of all people, actually care.

He threw himself into Niles' arms, and Niles held him like he was afraid of losing him. Odin cries into his shoulder for a bit, and looks back up at Niles.

"Here," he coos, patting Odin's hair, "why don't you give me some of your burden?"

"Oh..." Odin was tired, and he wasn't really thinking. He just wanted to distract himself. "That means we're gonna do it, right?"

-

The next morning, Odin woke up feeling disgusted.

[His butthole was a bit sore too.]

Memories came rushing back. He always knew liking men wasn't considered normal; but he remembered the Ylisse that Grima had destroyed.

Odin - no, back then he was Owain - found comfort in Brady's presence. They'd never gone further than kissing, but the murmurs got the better of them.

"He's a prince," people'd sneer, looking at Owain with disgust, "why won't he continue his bloodline?"

"Humanity's dying out, and he's with a man." people'd whisper, thinking he couldn't hear them. 

"Disgusting."  
The murmurs got the better of the pair, and Brady, being a crybaby and all; got sick ofthe whispers and broke their relationship off.

This was a long time ago, but Odin felt disgusting. The concept had been jammed so far in his head, it was hard to get out.

Quickly, he got dressed, his legs shaking. No way could Lord Leo catch him! No way would he let Lord Leo know of the disgusting things he did, right? 

This was just a one time thing, right?

-

Laslow tells Odin that Selena is fine, and is working in Corrin's army. He's glad.

However, the night after he lays in bed, staring at the ceiling. 

"Niles?" he asked, knowing they'd have to turn the candle off soon. 

"Yes, Odin?" Niles sounded happy, for some reason or another.

"Am I disgusting?" Odin asks this with utmost serious, and Niles stares at him with his good eye.

"Disgustingly cute," Niles replied, not knowing what else to say.

Odin felt something. Was it affection? Was it disgusting to like Niles the way a woman would like a man? Was it disgusting for him to want Niles to hold him again?

-

Leo and Xander join Corrin's group; so of course, Niles, Odin, Laslow and Peri do too.

Odin's really glad that him, Laslow and Selena were all back again.

Corrin's army was mostly nice; and Odin thought their castle was cool, even if he had no idea how on Earth it worked. He corrected himself, remembering it wasn't on Earth.

After having tea with Selena, he headed to the bathhouse; but on his way, he sees someone.

Niles. He's talking to that redhaired pegasus knight; Odin thought he kind of looked like Selena's mother. 

What was his name, though? Tsubaki, Subaki?  
Maybe it was Tsunami.

 

"Yeah, I'm a bit tired at the moment." Odin overhears, and he can't help but eavesdrop once he's started. 

"Here," Niles cooed; and it reminds Odin of _that_ night. "Why don't you give me some of your burden?"  
Nevermind, it's exactly like that night. Was Niles sleeping around? Odin felt jealous; even if they weren't dating; how could Niles abandon him like that?

"What are you talking about!?" The Cordelia-lookalike screeches, and Odin just leaves. 

He floats in the bath and just looks at the ceiling. Why was he so jealous?

\- 

Odin gets to their room later than Niles, and Niles seemed confuse.

"Where were you?" Niles questioned, seeming confused. The blond mage's hair was absolutely soaked.

"Bath." Odin says, breaking his character. He doesn't want to talk, he just drops himself onto his bed.

"Odin -" Niles pauses for a second, not knowing what to say. "What dilemma troubles you, my fellow associate!?" Niles uses Odin's game, because he doesn't know what to say.

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you." Yet again, Niles stood up - and sat on Odin's bed. 

Odin sighed. "I feel disgusting. I felt disgusting from doing it with you, and I saw you talking to that pegasus knight. We're not dating, but I don't like that you're fucking him. I, Odin Dark, have never know I was capable of jealousy." Odin sighs. He doesn't declare his fancy words this time, he just sighs.

Niles laughed, and this made Odin feel even worse. "The most I've ever touched him is giving him a massage, silly." Odin flinched; and he feels stupid for getting the wrong idea. "I like you too, though," Niles declared, without even blushing.

Odin's a bit red. "I never declared having romantic interests, fool!"

"Oooh?" Niles' teased, "Then why were you jealous?" 

Odin's a little bit more red now. "Er..." he mumbled, not knowing what words to use. "I want you to hold me," he simply asked, so Niles did so; hoisting the dark mage onto his lap.

"You're cute, Odin," Niles smirked, "you especially make a nice accesory on my lap. Ah, I wonder if we could do anything else with you on my lap? Do you have any i-"

Odin wants Niles to shut up; but he also doesn't know how to express his feelings, so he just grabbed Niles by both cheeks and slammed their mouths together. 

"Are you just after my body?" Niles asked, "I thought you didn't want a romantic relationship, darling."

"Odin Dark doesn't know what he wants," the sorceror declares, "but I do know - I..." it is very hard to flirt when you are Odin Dark, "I want you!"

With that, Niles quickly locks the door and leaps onto his friend - or were they lovers now?

Then again, if it was just between them, they didn't need a definition.

-  
"Hey," Niles says, holding Odin close to him, after their second time together. 

"Yes, my dear!?" Odin replied, in a voice just a bit too loud.

"Can we have a safeword?" Niles was trying to be serious about this, but he was smirking.

"A what?" The blond sounded confused.

"If during intercourse you want to stop, you say it." Niles answered.

"How about Missiletainn, then?" The sorceror suggested.

Niles had no idea why Odin chose such a specific word, but he nods.

-

Odin's ankles were tied to his wrists with rope, his legs completely spread; and his body was completely vulnerable.  
But this was all fine; because he trusted Niles; who was sitting right infront of him, taking in the view.  
Odin was wearing nothing; and it felt embarassing seeing Niles completely clothed. 

"I could just leave you here," Niles smirked, prodding at Odin's already quite spread hole. They'd already done the deed like, four times today, and that was just penetration.

They could die anytime during the war; and while they had whatever this was, they wanted to enjoy it.

"I wouldn't mind!" Odin declared, "You are free to do whatever you want with my body, dar-"

Odin had been talking so long Niles was able to get his length out, and shove it in Odin's mouth. 

He flinches, but he sucks. To think that less than a month ago, Odin had never been touched by a man - and now here he was, tied up and getting fucked in the mouth.

He wasn't complaining.

The only thing he had to complain about, was how quick and discreet they had to be. They'd get dressed, and perhaps not even sleep in the same bed - so Lord Leo wouldn't know.

-

Odin wakes up in Niles' arms; and he doesn't have to worry about making it seem like they did nothing last night.

He could hold Niles and protect him from the nightmares.  
He hoped he could always hold Niles.

-  
The two get up in the noon, and their supposed morning is much better.

"Morning, Odin," Niles said, getting out of bed. Odin was already dressed; and stared out the window.

"It is the afternoon, my beloved fool!" Odin corrected. "However, on this fated afternoon, shall we; a fated pair, go to the Hoshidan festival?"

"It's a date," Niles teased.


	7. nostalgia

The Hoshidan festival made Odin reminisce about the Hot-Spring he went to, and all the friends he went there with. He missed Yarne, Gerome, Lucina, Noire - at least Inigo and Severa were still with him. And at least, in this world; he had found Niles.

They held hands. "This is nice," the former outlaw blissfully sighed. "There have been so many times I just wanted to hold your hand, and now that Lord Leo knows of our relationship, I can make sure that you're still there. I can keep you close, and never let you go." 

Odin didn't know what to say without accidentally yelling. They were already drawing enough attention by holding hands.

So he just nodded, blushing a bit.

Niles giggled. "Wanna see the fireworks?"

"Of course, my comrade," Odin would call him darling or something; but it was taking him a while to get used to the fact that they had nothing to hide.

Well, other than the fact that Odin might be a prince.

-

Odin and Niles looked up at the sky.

"Why are they firing spells into the sky?" The sorceror questioned. It did look pretty, it just didn't make sense.

"Those aren't spells," Yet again, Niles giggled. "They're explosions made from gunpowder; which is a mix between sulphur, charcoal and saltpeter. It's not magic, it's science."

"Science is boring," Odin sighed; as a kid he was given a formal education inside Ylisstol's castle, he just didn't really listen. "Magic has no limits - yet science is all the same. It bores I, Odin Dark!"

"Your way of thinking fascinates me," the archer smiled, his voice full of serenity. "It might be boring, but it's pretty, don't you think?"

"Not as pretty as you," Odin whispered, looking away from his boyfriend to hide his embarassment.

"Really~?" Niles teased, "Ah, my heart feels tingly. I'm so lucky to have y-"

"A-anyway!" Odin interrupted, giving a look to the people who were giving him a look. Niles was sickingly sweet - and he didn't mind it, and he loved attention - but not like this. "How do you know this vast knowledge, anyway? Did not you grow up in the, um..."  
The blond doesn't know how to say it, without sounding rude.

"The slums?" Niles continued from what Odin had asked. "I did, but the Castle Krakenburg's library is huge, and full of knowledge." 

He didn't know what to say; so yet again, he just nodded.

-

"Where did you grow up, anyway, Odin?" Niles asked as they lay in bed. Castle Shirasagi's guest rooms were very cosy, and the two wouldn't mind if Lord Leo decided to live here instead of Krakenburg

"I..." Odin didn't want to lie, but he also didn't want to tell the truth.

"I grew up in the sacred building which I shared with all of my blood!" Odin declared, "My uncle; a sword fighter. My mother; a sage. My father, a War Monk. My cousin Cynthia; a pegasus knight. My cousin Lucina; a sword fighter!"

Niles nodded, seeming fascinated.

"And well..." Odin broke character, not knowing how to say it. Niles seemed to hate most nobles that weren't Lord Leo; so wouldn't it be weird for him to find out that his love was one of the highest nobles in his land?

"This sacred building, was a castle!" Odin blurted out with a yell; but even if it might've woken half the castle, at least he got it out of the way. 

"Finally," Niles smirked. "It was so obvious when you asked me if I'd believe you were a prince. Owain, prince of Ylisse..."

Odin decided it was kinda obvious since he had asked; and he knew Niles was smart.

"Heh, it's funny," Niles sighed. "Me; a child abandoned by both of his parents, left in the slums. Now I'm working for a prince, and am in love with a prince. If we married, I'd become a prince."

"Niles..." Odin sounded concerned. 

"Yes?" Niles cocked his head, "I want you to tell me. _I'm never going to let you go_."

"Once I go back to Ylisse, I'm not sure if I can come back," he murmured, looking away. He didn't want to see pain on Niles' face. "If you come with me, you'll never be able to see Lord Leo or anyone else again.

Niles' mouth was agape. He wanted to say something, he just didn't have the words.

"I've always wanted to be loved," he sighed. "Lord Leo loves me in a way different to yours; and I don't want to abandon him like so many people abandoned me. But if I stay with him, I'll abandon you."

"For once, I, Odin Dark, don't know what to do!" Owain hid his sorrow with his narration. 

"I..." Niles was lost in thought. "I'm never going to let you go..."

They went to sleep, deciding they'd think about it later.

He held onto Odin closer than usual as they slept that night. He didn't want to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i originally had a plan for this and now i'm just like "what if"  
> so honestly idk where this is going. will the ending be happy? will the ending be sad? will the ending be open to the reader's thoughts?  
> find out next time on total drama island


	8. oh, you're abominable socially

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> laslow's always there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for how short this is, but i said id update every week; i dont wanna break my schedule.

Odin awoke with Niles holding him, and it would be a perfect moment if they had nothing to worry about.

They had quite a bit to worry about.

Odin decided he'll worry about it when he's back at Krakenburg; where he can talk to Selena and Laslow face-to-face. Nevertheless; he still wanted to talk to them. 

Considering he was in a whole other country; there was only one way. 

Letters weren't enough for him to decide; and he couldn't get answers immediately; but writing one wouldn't hurt, right? He squirmed out of Niles' arms; and sat at the desk, taking out paper and dipping a pen in the ink pot.

He breathed in, and he breathed out. It couldn't be too hard, right?

_Laslow;  
I've told Niles about our situation. He's not sure if he wants to stay or leave; and for once, I, Odin Dark; am in a dilemma! _

_I love my dear homeland; in its future and its past, and I love my dear family._

He hesitates to write it.  
He's said it countless times to Niles; but writing it means the whole world could know. 

_But I love Niles too._

Odin knew he loved Niles; but acknowledging it made him feel strange in his chest. From what he had been told; that feeling meant he did love Niles.

 

Odin signed the letter, put it into a sealed envelope and took it to a pegasus rider. He was so embarassed that he didn't want to write anything else.


	9. heavy in your arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the hardest thing about writing is giving titles; so i just slam down thebfirst song lyric to pop into mind  
> suicide mention warning

Time passed; and Niles and Odin never adressed their problem. They would go to Hoshidan markets, accompany Lord Leo and Prince Takumi to whatever events they needed to go to - and they would still stargaze in the Hoshidan castle's gardens, holding each other's hands. 

They still embraced each other before bed; and sometimes, just sometimes, Niles would whisper, "I love you, Odin. I'm never going to let you go. I promise..."

Odin didn't know what to say; so he just kissed Niles' forehead. "I love you too, my dearest!" he would declare.

-

They had stayed in Hoshido for a few months, and wouldn't mind staying there longer. Of course, they would need to go to Nohr again once Lord Leo had decided where his residence with Prince Takumi would be.

"We are going to reside in Valla," Leo said.

Valla was the place Odin and Niles had expected least. They never even thought of the Invisible kingdom; yet apparently, it was where Lord Leo planned to have the rest of his life.

"It's not Hoshido," Leo informed the two, "and it's not Nohr - so we're not leaving either of our kingdoms." 

-  
A few days after Leo had told his retainers his plan, Odin had at last received a reply from Laslow on a Sunday evening.

"Odin,

I have heard news that Prince Leo shall make his living in Valla; so you shall be returning soon, yes?

You're welcome to have tea with me anytime; we can discuss matters quicker there. Why not come to my quarters when you're back in Nohr?

Selena and I have already told our Lord and Lady; so we're waiting for you.

Sincerest regards,  
Laslow."

There was a heart drawn besides his signature. Odin smiled; and planned on doing just what Laslow had suggested.

"Come back to bed," Niles sighed, "I miss having you in my arms..."

"I was in your arms a few hours ago," the blond replied, quite casually as he got under the covers.

"That's a few hours without your embrace, my dear," Niles flirtatiously commented, squeezing his boyfriend in his arms.

Odin wondered; if Niles got lonely in a few hours, what would happen if he was gone for weeks; even months?

-  
The carriage ride to Nohr was a long and tedious, albeit a bit fun.  
They felt free; it was just the three of them, and a horse. Nobody could tell them what to do.

"Is Prince Takumi good in bed?" Niles teased, a smirk on his lips. 

"You shouldn't speak of royalty in such a way," Leo remarked with a sigh.

"Oh? So is that a yes or a no?" 

Niles and Leo bantered, and Odin felt a bit sick. Carriage rides were fun, and he did travel a lot when he fought with the shepherds; but he just felt sick. 

Whether it was homesickness or travel sickness, he wasn't sure. He just gripped onto Niles' hand, and watched him talk to Leo.

He loved both of these people, and being alone with them in a horse & cart would be a lovely way to say goodbye. Perhaps he wouldn't even say goodbye.

-  
The three set out a small tent in front of a village, and dozed on a pile of straw with a blanket over them. They huddled together for warmth; Leo slept in the middle, so his retainers wouldn't get up to any shenanigans.

Odin snored and Leo peacefully slept, yet Niles laid awake, watching the two.

He loved both of them, in different ways. Leo gave him life, and Odin gave him love.  
_Perhaps instead of abandoning either of them,_ Niles thought to himself; _I could die before I have to choose._


	10. last night's love affair is looking vulnerable again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've got obsessions  
> I want to erase every nasty thought  
> That bugs me every day of every week  
> We've got obsessions  
> You never tell me what it is that mades you strong  
> And what it is that mades you weak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update. ive been stressed a bit, i guess. i plan on finishing this soon though.

The sun was just rising, and Niles stared at its reflection through the lake they had set up camp next to. 

It was beautiful. Through all the darkness in his life, for once, the sun was shining in Nohr. There was a beautiful sun, and he was with two beautiful people.

But what he thought was that he could die a beautiful death by drowning himself in the lake. His body would be in one piece, and his last moments would be while Niles' two most beloved people slept peacefully; and Niles' two most beloved people would be the last people he saw; and Niles' two most beloved people would find him. 

He dipped his foot in the lake. The water was clean, too. His sacred body wouldn't get muddy or anything; he could die beautifully while remaining beauti-

"Niles?" Odin yawned, poking his head out of their tent. "What is my humble companion doing in such early daylight?" the blond whispered, trying not to wake his lord up. It was hard not to when he was trying to sound cool.

He went and sat next to his lover.

"Nothing," Niles sighed, putting his hand on top of Odin's. He reminded himself Odin was going nowhere.

Odin stared at the former outlaw for a few seconds. "Are you sure?" he question, his voice filled with concern, "it appears a dilemma troubles you; and I cannot have anything troubling my beloved!"

"It's ok," Niles answered, "it's ok because you're here with me, darling." 

Odin nodded, and just stayed next to him and watched the sunrise. "I've never seen the dawn through the water," he observed, looking down. "It is an epitome of beauty!" 

"You know what'd also look good in the water?" Niles smirked, an idea coming to mind. 

Odin cocked his head in confusion. "Me?" He was used to Niles' sappiness.

"No~," he teased, making his grip on Odin's hand more firm.  
He slipped himself off the ledge and all the way into the water. His nightclothes got all wet; but it didn't matter. If anything, he was glad; because it gave Odin more to see.

"Us, my darling." Niles declared, with a affectionate smile, "you especially."

The sorceror blushed, but not because of Niles' flirtations. "I, Odin Dark, a slayer of dragons, prince of Ylisse, a bearer of many spells," he divulged, "cannot swim."

Niles laughed; and giggled; and did not stop. "You, second bearer to a throne, cannot swim?" He questioned, impersonating Odin's way of speaking. "Than I, Niles, lover of Owain of Ylisse, retainer to Leo of Nohr, your beloved, shall teach you!"

Odin shyly nodded. It seemed fun, and if he could save not one, but two worlds from destruction by a godly dragon, he could learn to swim, right?

"What's an O-way-n?" Leo yawned, poking his head out in a similar fashion to how Odin did. "Oh, and why is Niles in the lake?"

He probably could, but not when Leo was interrupting. 

-

They were eating rice infront of a fire made with a tome, and Niles was under a towel.

"Why was Niles in the lake in first place?" Leo sighed; he was all too used to his retainers' shenanigans, "and what's an O-way-n?"

Niles simply giggled, but Odin's hands were shaking. It was amazing how different their attitudes could be in the same situation.

Niles put his hand over his boyfriend's, and he seemed to calm down a bit.

"I wanted to see if an O-way-n could swim," the adventurer answered, giving Odin a mischeivous smirk.

"That doesn't answer my question..." Leo replied. He didn't sound angry or upset, he was just impatient for an answer.

Niles looked at Odin, or "O-way-n", expectantly. He sighed; he couldn't resist those eyes.

"It's not O-way-n, the true chanting is Owain!" Odin declared, using his free hand to cover his face. "Niles had said Owain; for that is my name! My true, real, curse-able name! When I said I was joking about having a fake name; you fell for my hoax, you fool!"

Leo stared at Odin-or apparently, "Owain", with a look of thought. "Why do you have a fake name?"

"Uh..." His hands were shaking again. 

"Well; you see," Niles blatantly interrupted, "my dear Owain here is from another world entirely, is a prince, and plans on going back there."

Leo knew Niles wouldn't lie to him. He just nodded. 

"I... I don't want you to leave me." Leo simply said, after a few minutes of silence. They then finished eating in silence.

They then packed up in silence, and in the carriage, Leo just read a book in silence.

"Niles..." Odin sighs, sitting next to him on their way to Nohr. They were expected to arrive today, and until then; Odin and Niles couldn't talk in private.

Odin didn't know if he was angry or sad at his lover; but he wanted to talk.

-  
Hours pass. "I need to use an outhouse," Leo declared, breaking the awkward silence, and they stopped. He leaves, and it's just Odin and Niles; and Niles and Odin.

Odin looks up at Niles. "Now I have no excuse to stay any longer..." he sighs, and Niles just rubs his back.

"You couldn't say it," Niles said, "so I thought I'd do it for you." 

Odin pouts. "Maybe, I, Odin Dark, wanted my secrets to be kept as they were; secret!"

Niles frowns. He doesn't know what to say; he thought what he did was right. "Please abandon me, then..." he sighs, "I don't want to abandon you."

Leo comes back in, and so does the silence.


	11. i feel like i'm the worst so i always act like i'm the best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna live, I'm gonna fly,  
> I'm gonna fail, I'm gonna die,  
> I'm gonna live, I'm gonna fly  
> I'm gonna fail, gonna die, die, die, die

People lied, and right now Niles was lying besides the two people he cherished the most.

"I love you," his father had said, and it was a lie.  
"I love you," his mother had said, and it was also a lie.  
"I love you," his gang of thieves had said, and unsurprisingly, it was a lie.  
Everyone who had said "I love you," to him left him.

He wondered if Odin would do the same. Niles decided to sleep.  
Tomorrow, they were to arrive at Nohr.  
-  
Silence was nothing; yet it described everything. Leo sat between the two lovers and read some novel; and the only sound was their horse trotting. 

Niles had his mouth opened for a few seconds, just didn't know what to say.  
-  
Odin reluctantly knocked on Laslow's door. 

"Come in, darling!" His tone was flirtatous, as usual and Odin did as he was told.

"Took you long enough," Selena had a big smirk, "we couldn't leave without you."  
-  
Niles laid in bed. He could cope, he told himself; he could cope if Odin left. 

He could cope; he could cope; he could cope.  
-  
Leo went to his personal quarters after greeting Elise and Xander; he planned on organising a visit to Camilla's new home, and had to write a letter to Takumi. 

Out of all the clutter of books and tomes, of ink and pens, of royal paperwork and unfinished letters; one thing stood out on Leo's desk.

It was a note.

-

Niles laid in bed; the space beside him felt empty.  
He could cope; he could cope; he could cope; he reminded himself.

He could cope; he could cope; he could cope, he repeated in his head over and over.

A knock on his door startled him.

-  
"Dear Lord Leo,  
I am still your retainer, yet I'm going far, far away.

I have informed Niles already," Odin felt bad writing such a blatant lie; but it was a way he could make sure he didn't have to see Niles sad, even if he knew it would make him sad.  
"The times together we had together have quenched the darkness within me; you have empowered me." He didn't know what to write. 

"Fare thee well,  
Odin Dark  
-or Owain."

He went off to Laslow's quarters.

He hoped to forget of Niles - he could marry a nice foreign princess, and forget his sins.

Owain wiped off the tear on his cheek.

-

Niles opened his door; and it was none other than his lord.

"Evening, Lord Leo," Niles yawned. "What is it that ails you?" Despite the fact that Niles felt absolutely terrible; he absolutely did not want to make Leo feel terrible.

"Considering Odin is leaving," the words startled Niles, but he reminded himself; he could cope, "we should scout for a new retainer."

"Odin is leaving?" Niles' good eye widened.

He could cope, he could cope, he could cope.

"Yes?" Leo sounded confused, "He said he had told you...?"

He could cope, he could cope, he could cope. He could cope, he could cope, he could cope.

"No," Niles sighed. He could cope, couldn't he? His eyes felt wet.

There was a moment of silence. He couldn't cope.

Leo wiped Niles' tear. "You can go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...i plan on publishing the next and possibly last chapter by the end of this month. i hope you will like it!


	12. we're some kind of miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is always changing, you can see it every day  
> But in a tragic situation you just can't hide yourself away  
> So try a little kindness cause it sure can't be that hard  
> You're shining in the darkness when you open up your heart
> 
> Your love is all we need to bring us together  
> Don't leave it to me, nothing's for free, it comes down to us
> 
> Hungry babies on television, can you feel the shame?  
> We've got to keep on giving to one another, 'cause it's all gonna happen again  
> Why don't you try a little kindness cause it sure can't be that hard  
> Just think about what binds us and find a new place to start
> 
> Your love is all we need to bring us together  
> Don't leave it to me, nothing's for free, it comes down to us  
> Your love is all we need to bring us together  
> We're not indestructable, we're some kind of miracle  
> Happens every day

Niles ran.  
He didn't even know if Odin was still here, and if he was; he didn't know where. 

Laslow's room was empty. Not only was there nobody in it, but there was nothing in there but a neatly made bed.

Selena's room was empty, as there was nothing but two neatly made beds - but then Niles noticed Beruka was on one of them. She was so quiet, it was hard to notice her subtle existence.

"Where is she?" Niles asked, looking at Beruka's expressionless face. "Do you know if she's with Odin?" Niles' breathing was heavy and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh." It appeared she didn't notice him. "Unfortunately, she's leaving. She said that they're going to Valla." Beruka was completely unfazed.

"Why do you-" Niles bolted before she could finish.

_Is that what people do when they love someone? _Beruka thought to herself.__

__-_ _

__The Nohrian stable was not empty; Niles could tell just from standing outside of it._ _

__"Wanna go drinking when we get back?" Niles knew that was Laslow's voice._ _

__"I'll come," Niles knew that was Selena's voice. "Just to make sure you don't do enough stupid, of course." And that was definitely Selena's attitude._ _

__But he didn't hear Odin's voice._ _

__He couldn't put into words how much he loved that voice. Whether he was moaning or joking, declaring his love or talking about his homeland, Niles loved it. Niles loved him._ _

__Niles didn't love not knowing what to say to him. He stood outside, thinking._ _

__"Well, Odin?" Laslow questioned, his tone quite playful, "Wanna come?"_ _

__So Odin was indeed there. At least Niles didn't have to search anymore._ _

__

__"We could pick up some girls together, Odin," Those words made Niles snap. He realized; he didn't want Odin to be with someone else, or "picking up girls" for that matter._ _

__

__He opened the door.  
Laslow stopped talking, and his smirk turned into an agape mouth._ _

__Selena stopped putting the reins on her horse, she seemed to equipping it to pull a carriage._ _

__She looked to Odin and to Niles and back to Odin. Obviously her and Laslow were confused._ _

__Odin was simply looking at Niles. Niles stared back._ _

__"Could I talk to you?"_ _

__For that single moment, it was just Niles and Odin._ _

__-_ _

__They stood outside the stable._ _

__"I want to be with you." Niles simply said; he didn't know how else to put it._ _

__"W-who wouldn't want to be with a warrior of darnkess?" Odin stuttered, his hand covering his face._ _

__It was silent. It was _awkward_._ _

__"I'm sorry," Odin whispered._ _

__"I'm sorry too," Niles whispered back. "So... Can I come with you to Ylisse?"_ _

__The blond nodded. "I couldn't just leave my sidekick behind!"_ _

__They laughed. They'd probably look back at this drama and laugh at it; but now, they were laughing with bliss._ _

__Niles hugged and tackled Odin; and the dirt hit his back. It didn't matter if anyone saw him, because even if Selena and Laslow were inside; for now it was just the two of them._ _

__Niles kissed Odin - or was he Owain now? Owain kissed Niles._ _

__Even if it was just the two of them, though, it was a bit weird when Selena and Laslow saw them with their tongues down each other's throat._ _

__-_ _

__Valla was quite, but it was calming._ _

__The sound of Niles' boots thudded down the throne room's halls._ _

__"Cor-" he forgot that they were no longer equals; like in the war, "King Corrin. I'd like to get this letter delivered, so I can say a proper goodbye to Lord Leo."_ _

__Corrin seemed confused. He looked up at Niles from his throne. "You do realize you don't have to say goodbye?"_ _

__-  
Ylisse's castle was impressive. Niles found himself staring through the halls, holding Owain's hand. Until a girl with twintails knocked Owain out of his grip._ _

__"Owaaaaaain!" she yelled, full of energy, hugging him to the ground. "I missed yoooou!"_ _

__Niles stayed silent. "I missed you too," the blond replied, struggling to get up, "Cynthia."  
Ah, it was the pegasus rider Niles had been told about._ _

__"Welcome back." There was another girl, yet more composed. Her blue hair went past her shoulders. "Selena already told me about why you were absent." Her smile was small but sincere._ _

__Cynthia let Owain out of her grasp. "Who's this handsome guy with you, Owain?" she questioned jokingly, with a giggle._ _

__"Er..." He looked at Niles. "Lucina! Cynthia! I would like to introduce you to a man of importance! A humble acquaintance, a brave warrior, an admirable ma-"_ _

__"I'm his lover." Niles interrupted._ _

__-  
The room they shared in the Ylissean castle was much more luxurious than anywhere Niles had stayed before. He wasn't sure he deserved it; but the again, apparently some people deserved it just for being born._ _

__"Hey, Odin," Niles said, as they stared through the window at the stars.  
He liked calling Owain "Odin" in this world - because it was his name for Odin alone._ _

__But he liked calling Odin "Owain" in the other world - because it was his name for Owain alone._ _

__He wanted more than just a name to call Odin for himself._ _

__"Yes?" Owain simply replied._ _

__"Let's get married."_ _

__-_ _

__The dragon's gate was amazing. Yesterday they were in Ylisse; today they were in Leo and Takumi's new home in Valla._ _

__They chittered and chattered; but there was one important question._ _

__"Leo," Niles asked, because Odin was too embarassed. "Would you like to come to our wedding?"_ _

__Their gold rings shone.  
They were happy._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this! i would really apprecate if you left criticism though,i want to improve.


End file.
